


the stars are blazing like rebel diamonds (cut out of the sun)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, F/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Romance, mention of Coulson's terminal condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: He would never have thought he’d see her again.Coulson doesn't have much time left.





	the stars are blazing like rebel diamonds (cut out of the sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this fanvid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/455546) by zauberer_sirin. 



> I don't know what to tell you. I read Coulson's marvel wiki site bio thing and got sad, so I wrote this. You know, before the upcoming season gets to ruin stuff even more.  
> This is probably not one of my most consistent and thought-through fics, but to be fair, I'm spending like 60% of my time sneezing at the moment. Hope it's still readable :)
> 
> (but also UGH why have I written so much cheesy DIALOGUE also there are too many characters HELP I'm not used to this aaah)
> 
> For zauberer_sirin! As you might have guessed by the title ;)

He would never have thought he’d see her again. She just arrived at the bungalow one night. May was asleep, but he’d been spending his night trying to stay awake for as long as possible, not trusting himself to wake up again once he went to sleep. His first thought was how worried Daisy had to be to see him like this, exhausted and with terrifyingly dark circles under his eyes.

He didn’t even know what to say. „Hey“, he managed, somehow.  
The determination on her face was apparent.  
“Coulson, I need you”, she said, in a deep, this-is-no-joke tone of voice.  
He reached for his jacket without hesitation.

“May is going to be alright”, she said as they were taking off, catching his eyes. “I also left a message on the kitchen table”, she added, and he seemed to be relieved.  
“Is this about Fitz?”, he asked after a while.  
“No, the team is on it, they don’t need me for this.”  
He waited for her to explain, but she didn’t. “The others are okay”, she said.

“What is it about, then?”, he asked softly, knowing it must be something important for her to just extract him from Tahiti like this, in the middle of the night.  
“Can’t exactly tell you right now”, she replied, not without the hint of a smile in her voice. “It’s going to have to wait until later, we have an important appointment”, she added.  
“Okay”, he said, sounding amused, confident Daisy would know best.

Daisy landed the jet on a roof which seemed slightly familiar, for some odd reason. They got out, Daisy leaving behind her bag on the seat, taking only her leather jacket. He followed suit. As they approached the roof door, he heard faint music behind it.  
“Is this a party?”, he asked, the tiniest bit confused.  
Daisy nodded cheerfully. “Yeah. We’re needed here before the mission.”  
“I’m not dressed for this”, Coulson whispered, a twinkle in his eye.  
“Me neither”, she responded, softly high-fiving him jokingly. “Let’s do this, Phil.”

She ceremoniously opened the door for him, allowing him to descend the narrow staircase first which led him directly into the heart of the party, apparently. She observed Coulson cautiously scanning the room for familiar and suspect faces, enjoying the moment of joy crossing his features when he recognized Banner. Walking towards him, Coulson turned back for a moment to smile at Daisy, making her feel very accomplished.  
As the two men hugged, Daisy overheard Bruce mentioning Natasha, and she couldn’t help but feel very excited to meet Romanova, especially at an event like this. The doctor pointed at someplace across the room, and Daisy proceeded to wade through the dancefloor with Coulson letting himself be guided by her hand.

“Natasha”, Coulson sighed, almost apologetically, starting to explain things about his death, but she only smiled, offering him her drink.  
“I know, Coulson. It’s all good. We’ve all done it before.” It earned her a wink from Daisy, who was just so grateful Natasha was there.  
They exchanged a few words, Coulson being obviously delighted by the whole event, letting Daisy take a sip from his drink every now and then. As the music changed, Daisy playfully offered him her hand for the next dance. Both surprised and a little touched that she’d ask him, he eagerly followed her to the dancefloor. Daisy waved a silly little goodbye at Natasha, who nodded at her as if confirming an order.

Just in that moment, the music changed to a cheerful swing number. Coulson couldn’t believe his luck.  
“How nice”, he said, pointing vaguely at one of the speakers.  
Daisy smiled almost knowingly. “I agree”, she said, and if she wasn’t following his lead this ambitiously, he could have sworn she was humouring him.  
The following song was a slow one, and Coulson had to look Daisy in the eyes to check if she was still okay with this. She simply smiled at him.  
“Are we ... in a hurry?”, he asked her, just to be sure. Daisy shook her head.  
“No, we’re fine until tomorrow morning. Enjoy yourself”, she replied, winking at him, and he could suddenly feel his cheeks turn a little hot.  
After a little while, she stepped a tiny bit closer to him, tightening her hold on his shoulder. She risked a shy look at him to check if he was uncomfortable, but he pulled her almost imperceptibly closer in response. She smiled against his cheek. 

As soon as the song was over, Coulson felt the need to give Daisy some space. After all, this was the first time they had danced this close, and since it had felt this good, he felt guilty, as if he had made her do it. And, knowing Daisy, she wouldn’t have said anything if she’d felt uncomfortable – not tonight, not when they both knew how little time he had left.  
“Coulson, are you okay?”, she whispered, only for him to hear.  
He had difficulty meeting her eyes. “Yeah. Just need some air.”  
Daisy took his hand and pulled him out onto the balcony. The air was fresh and cold, but a welcome change in comparison to the overheated dancefloor.

Coulson took a deep breath, pulling his jacket closed. Daisy fumbled for a cigarette in her jacket pocket, turning away from him to light it in spite of the breeze.  
“You smoke?”, he asked, curious.  
“I – I kind of started, I guess”, she replied, a little embarrassed. “You want one?”  
He nodded, pleased. “Thank you. Haven’t had one in ages.”  
He bent over to help her light it between her palms, the sudden closeness making his heart beat in his throat, almost making him wish it would take her a moment longer to conjure a flame. “Thanks.”

“Nice party, huh?”, she tried, a little insecure.  
“Yeah. What a large crowd.”  
“Know many people?”  
“Apart from Bruce and Natasha? Yeah, I’ve spotted some. You?”  
“Just a few. Maria told me about it.”  
“She’s here, too?”  
“Yeah, she told me to look out for her and say hi. Haven’t spotted her yet.”  
Coulson nodded, slightly irritated over the fact that he hadn’t know about the event, or maybe just surprised to find so many people he knew at the party. He shivered.

“Come on, Dumbledore,” she joked, opening the balcony door, and he was painfully reminded of his limited time. She instantly realized what she’d said, softly touching his shoulder. He gave her a warm smile; she hadn’t meant it. Daisy could never be cruel.  
“How about a snack?”, he suggested, making Daisy pulling him to the right where the buffet tables were located. Loading different antipasti onto his plate, Coulson almost bumped into – Steve Rogers.

“Agent Coulson,” Cap smiled, touching his fingers to an invisible hat as a greeting. “Very long time, no see.”  
Coulson almost fainted, or at least, that’s what it must have looked like from where Daisy was standing.  
“Indeed”, he managed. “How nice to see you again.”  
“And you,” Cap countered, “especially you. I see Daisy has convinced you to come.”  
Coulson almost dropped his knife. Daisy stepped closer, putting one gently hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad I have”, she chimed, making conversation. “I’ve missed dancing with him,” she added, and Coulson was sure his cheeks were beet-red at this point. Cap suddenly looked interested. “You should try it, Steve. There’s no better dancer out there than Coulson.”  
“I’m sure that’s true”, Cap’s baritone laughed. “Let’s put that to the test, Coulson, shall we? I’m sure they’ll play us a twist after the buffet.”  
All Coulson was able to do was nod eagerly as Cap disappeared.

“Did that just happen?”, he asked Daisy, that smirk she’d missed so much back on his lips.  
“It did. Save a dance for Captain America, will you?”  
They fought their way through to a table, and Coulson looked so happy it made Daisy’s heart ache. It was so easy to put a smile on his face, and it would have been so easy to do it more often. Thinking about how little time he must have left made her want to cry. But first, she’d have to get through their antipasti, with Coulson continuously beaming at her between bites.

Rogers didn’t forget about his promise and dutifully came to get Coulson when they had finished eating. He even took a small bow. “Will you do me the honour?”  
Coulson blushed, she was sure. Cap pulled him up and towards the dancefloor. “What a pleasure to finally do the twist with someone who actually knows how to do it”, he smiled.  
“I’m glad you think so”, Coulson replied, not shy enough not to give Rogers a wide smile. The expression on his face made Daisy squeal as she was watching from the sidelines.  
“I can’t believe that just happened”, Coulson panted into the direction of their ear after their dance.  
“Well, I’m sure there’s no one else who could do the twist as authentically as Cap”, she offered. “You’re an expert.”  
The honest compliment made him beam again, and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Coulson was adorable, and she couldn’t imagine how to go on without him around. But that was a thought for later, not for now when Coulson was spending the whole night smiling.

As they made their way back to the bar, Daisy spotted Fury at the far end of the counter, giving him a brief nod. They ordered their drinks, toasting to “tonight”, Coulson comfortably chatting with her about everything and nothing, and Daisy found herself trying to memorize every single one of his features so she’d be able to remember him in as much detail as possible.  
“What?”, he asked, only once, suddenly self-conscious at how softly she was looking at him.  
“Nothing”, she said, then, unable to leave it at that, “you just have a really nice face.”  
He swallowed, obviously surprised.  
“Thank you”, he said, briefly covering her hand with his.

When they’d finished, Fury waved at Daisy from the other end, motioning for them to come over. She nodded, prepared.  
“Phil?”  
“Yeah?”  
“There’s someone at the other end of the counter who wants to talk to you.”  
He grinned. “And who could this mysterious someone be?”  
“You’ll see,” she said, a smile on her lips, but seriousness in her eyes.  
“Sure. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be back in a minute”, he said, polite as always, proceeding to break her heart. Oh, how she would miss him! She couldn’t let herself cry, not tonight, not when he was enjoying himself so much. But she couldn’t get over the unfairness of it: to have Coulson die when all he’d ever done was make sure everyone else was fine and in one piece.  
She could see Coulson’s surprise at finding Fury there, waiting for him. She saw them talk, Fury smiling at him with pride in his eyes, suspected Coulson of probably being very touched by his former superior’s words. Daisy had known Fury wanted to have a last conversation with Coulson and wanted to grant them a little privacy, but seeing Coulson’s face made her wish she’d stayed close.

Coulson, on the other hand, was wondering why Daisy had stayed back, until Fury suddenly touched his shoulder and looked at him very intently.  
“Listen, Phil,” Fury said, “do you know why you’re here?”  
“Daisy came to pick me up for a mission, I suppose. We’re flying there later.”  
“Is that what she told you?”  
“Uh –“  
“Let me tell you one thing, Coulson. The girl loves you. Haven’t you asked yourself what kind of party this was?”  
Coulson couldn’t say anything.  
“Isn’t it strange that you should find Cap here?”  
He swallowed.  
“You mean –“  
“I don’t know much, Phil, not anymore, but I know one thing: She’s put more thought into tonight than into anything else. I’ve known for months.”

Coulson felt tempted to turn around to look back at Daisy, but he didn’t want to alarm her. He wasn’t sure Fury wasn’t mistaken; and in case he wasn’t, which he highly doubted – why should Daisy be in love with him of all people? – she probably wouldn’t want him to know.  
“Anyways, there’s something I’ve been wanting to give you”, Fury continued, hand in pocket. “Just make sure no-one sees. Not even Johnson.”  
Their palms touched, Coulson suddenly feeling something cold against his skin, probably glass. 

“What is it?”, he almost whispered.  
“A version of the Infinity Formula.”  
“The one you –“  
“Exactly.”  
“But I thought it –“  
“It’s improved. Vibranium particles, among other things. You know Shuri?”  
“I do, but –“  
“Trust me”, Fury said. “What you do or don’t do with it is entirely up to you. I’m just saying it works.”  
Coulson sighed, not sure what to say.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.” Fury patted him on the shoulder. “And, you know, just to be safe: goodbye, Phil, it’s been a pleasure.”

Daisy saw them hug and had to fight back tears, because Coulson was surely going to walk back up to her and she’d have to smile. How she wished she could continue smiling at him for a bit, just for a few more weeks. Or years.  
“What’d he say?”  
“Oh, top secret stuff”, Coulson responded, winking at her, and the familiarity of it made her feel so warm, she could have hugged him right then and there.  
“I need to show you something,” she said.  
He smiled, letting her pull him into an elevator at the far end of the room.

While they were riding up, Daisy wasn’t sure where to look.  
“Thank you for bringing me here”, Coulson said, his voice suddenly far too soft and – loving?  
“Of course”, she said, all too non-chalantly, “these things are no fun without you.”  
It earned her another genuine smile.

As they arrived at the top, Daisy said, “Okay, but you need to close your eyes now.”  
“Sure”, Coulson said, sounding amused.  
“Don’t cheat”, Daisy giggled, seeing him squint. After a moment, she covered his eyes with a trembling hand, letting the other rest on his shoulder to guide him around the corner.  
“Is it far?”  
“No, just a sec”, she said, sounding a little breathless. He could hear automatic doors slide open and close again. The sudden breeze made him shiver.  
“We’re not jumping, are we?”, he asked jokingly.  
“Um ... not exactly”, she said, hesitatingly withdrawing her hand from his face. “Okay.”

Coulson opened his eyes, like a little child waiting for a surprise.  
“Lola!”, he exclaimed, and for a moment, she was afraid she’d gone too far, shocked him by bringing his beloved Corvette here.  
“How did you –“  
“I convinced Mack to allow me to bring her here just for one night, so we could take her out somewhere after the party. You know, he fixed her months ago, but protocol says she needs to be kept in storage unless you –“  
“Until I die?”  
“No, I was going to say ... unless you return.”

He suddenly turned around and pulled her into his arms. She wasn’t prepared, and it took her a moment to lift her arms up to hug him back.  
“You planned all this, didn’t you?”  
Daisy blushed, looking away. “I – I guess I kind of did.”  
“The swing? Cap? Fury?”  
“I figured – I figured it would make you happy.”  
He pulled her close, letting her head rest against his shoulder.  
“It did. I can’t even express how much.”

Shyly, she pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.  
“Sorry I was being so secretive.”  
He swallowed, something glistening in his eyes.  
“Is Lola the mission you had planned for later?”  
She nodded, visibly embarrassed. “I thought it would be nice to –“  
“Daisy, I love you.”

Shocked, her eyes found his, her arms remaining in their gentle half-hug nonetheless.  
“I love you, and I’m sorry I haven’t said it before. I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
Daisy swallowed. “You mean because you – because of ... time?”  
He nodded.  
“Screw it”, Daisy whispered. “I love you too, Phil.”  
She didn’t expect him to start crying.  
“Daisy ... are you sure?”  
Damn it, now she had tears in her eyes as well.  
“Fuck, _yes_. I’ve been in love with you since ... for _years_.”

Overwhelmed, he cupped her face in his hands, gently caressing her face.  
“And what if I told you I didn’t have to die?”  
Daisy gasped. “How did you – How long have you known?”  
He reached into his pocket, showing her the tiny vial.  
“Fury?”  
He nodded. “He just gave it to me.”  
“Oh God”, she whispered, smiling through a few unstoppable tears. “This is the best thing that ever could have happened.”  
At that, he pulled her close, their lips crushing together in a fierce kiss, Coulson’s fingers getting tangled in her hair as she grabbed his lapels.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is, obviously, from the Killers' _Read My Mind_ to which zauberer_sirin once made a gorgeous Daisy/Coulson fan-video (link above).
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! ♥


End file.
